Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of Coral Sea Islands
The Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of Coral Sea Islands (珊瑚海の島のゲイやレズビアンのおこく Sango Umi No shima no gei ya rezubian no okoku) is a fanmade character for the anime and webcomic, Hetalia Axis Powers. He represents the micronation of the Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of Coral Sea Islands. His human name is Lucas Smith. Appearance Coral Sea Islands is approximately five foot three. He has bushy auburn hair which is parted at the bangs and goes down to his neck. He has thick eyebrows, yet not quite as thick as England's. Behind his ear, he always tucks a small piece of pink or salmon coral, representing his reef. He usually does it to sport that pink is not just for women. His t-shirt has his flag on the background and they symbols of four sexualities on the front, as well as the word "rights" and paw prints. The shirt was inspired by some stamps he unleashed earlier. He also usually wears a bandage of some sort on his chin. His pants are a baggy tan that reach down to his knees. As shoes, he wears ground-colored sandals. Personality Coral Sea Islands is a very active person. He is a swimmer and a hiker. When interacting with people, he is usually friendly in a rough way. He is very tolerant and believes in love for everyone. He is a little roughed and smart-mouthed, quickly butting into situations. He tends to annoy people with short tempers, but surprisingly spends time well with quiet people. Though he often annoys many, only one thing seems to irk him. He will blow his fuse if anyone criticizes being gay or lesbian. Relationships Australia Naturally, the two happen to be brothers. Yet they get along horribly unwell. Coral Sea Islands criticizes Australia's lack of tolerance for gays, and utterly refuses to stand within a five feet radius of him. Australia uses this to bug his younger brother. Wy They don't get along well, and Coral seems to get on Wy's nerves. A lot. Hutt River Another bad relationship. Coral Sea Islands refers to him as a Figjam, highly annoyed that he thinks he has a country status without being recognized. L'Anse Saint Jean The two are actually considerably close, despite their seemingly contradicting personalities. Though they don't show it in public, they are actually good friends. At first, L'Anse Saint Jean was very shy of Coral Sea Islands. Eventually, they came to know each other better and bonded a bit. L'Anse Saint Jean at first thought he was cute, but then realized that it wouldn't work, because he was gay. Despite that, the two are close friends who hang out often. L'Anse Saint Jean hates it when Canada or Australia mistake the two as a couple. Marukaite Chikyuu Romaji Nee nee Ol' man, biriti choudai Nee nee Mum nee nee MUm Kono mae tabeta Bejimaito no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai nda! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Sangokun! Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore Sangokun! Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Siuei wa atsui kurasshudesu!! Yarou! "Ore no basho wa, kazen'na o wa doseiai shadesu! Karera wa kazeru, sono chigai wa nai nodesu ka? Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore sangokun! Marukaite chikyuu HA-tto shite chikyuu! Funzori kaette chikyuu Ore Sangokun! Ah hito kajiri de nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI "Yamu o, jaffas," Ore wa hokori ni omette bananadendada! G'DAY, BRAH makadamianattsu choudai~ Tsuide ni SHEIRA kan ni irete Sousou POP Tan'yo ga ichiban! G'DAY ANKLE BITER! (Ore wa ore yo!) Nee nee OL MAN BIRU okawari Nee nee MUM nee nee MUM Kono mae tabeta BEJIMAITO no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai nda! Sangosho, Kankoyaku, soshite Kan'kyo! "I AM WHAT I AM"! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Sango-kun! Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Siuei wa atsui kurasshudesu!! Yarou! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RECIPE Tsuneni oboete iru! Daisuki anata! English Hey hey ol' man, gimme that billy tea! Hey hey mum, hey hey mum! The Vegemite from long ago, won't get outa my head! Draw a circle there is Earth! (X3) I am Coral-kun! Draw a circle there's Earth! Stare at it, there is Earth! Maybe it is the Earth? Coral-kun, I am! Ah, with a stroke of paint, see the wonders of this world! Swimming is crash hot! "I love my cool location!" Let's go do it! Category:Buono Tomato Category:Micronation Category:Male Category:OC Category:Male Characters Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:Hetalia Category:Characters Category:Micronations Category:Unrecognized Countries